creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szmaragdowa Zjawa
Kilka gazet donosiło o śmierci młodej dziewczyny w Księżym Lesie. Nastolatka została brutalnie zamordowana, wracając z niedzielnego spaceru. Napastnik dotkliwie ją pobił i zadał kilkanaście pchnięć nożem w brzuch i okolice klatki piersiowej. Ciało porzucił w korycie rzeczki Kromparek. Za rok gazety znalazły nowy temat na reportaże. Pewna kobieta przechodząc przez las, widziała dziewczynę ubraną na czarno z granatowymi elementami. Następnego dnia, idąc tą samą drogą, doszło do jej śmierci. Zwłoki znaleziono w rzeczce. Policja uznała to za nieszczęśliwy wypadek, gdyż wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby się potknęła i straciła przytomnośc, a lodowata woda doprowadziła do wyziębienia. Jednak po tym zdarzeniu miały miejsce inne dziwne "wypadki". W lesie zaczęto dość często znajdować martwych ludzi, niekiedy kompletnie ze sobą niepowiązanych. A w ich otoczeniu nic, co mogłoby pomóc odnaleźć sprawcę - żadnych odcisków, naskórka, strzępek materiałów, czy przedmiotów. Tylko na nielicznych zwłokach znajdowano ślady takie jakpręgi na szyi, bądź zadrapania. Przez długi, długi czas morderca pozostawał na wolności. Aż nadeszło przebudzenie. Przez Księży Las przechodziła matka z sześcioletnim chłopcem. Była zima, gruba kołderka śniegu, malec biegał po całym lesie, rzucając śnieżkami. Gdy nagle do jego uszu doszła muzyka grana na pianinie i słynna angielska piosenka London Bridge. Chłopczyk pobiegł w stronę melodii, sprawiając, że mama straciła go z oczu. I doszedł do nastoletniej dziewczyny, która zginęła w tym lesie kilka lat temu... Blada twarz, a w niej czarne, wyraziste oczy. Czarne body z długim rękawem i czarne rajstopy. Na nadgarstkach i kostkach były złote bransoletki z dzwoneczkami jak u elfów. Na szyi - czarna tasiemka. Miała szmaragdowe baleriny, ciemnobrązowy bicz okręcony wokół bioder i rzucającą się w oczy, również szmaragdową, chustę na wzór peleryny, uczepioną o tasiemkę i dzwoneczki na nadgarstkach. Nieokreślona barwa prostych, długich, puszystych włosów przerzuconych przez szyję na przód, nadawała niby przyjznego i eleganckiego wyglądu. Ale tak naprawdę miało się do czynienia z prawdziwą zabójczą dziewczyną. - Jestem Kubuś, a ty? - zapytał chłopczyk. - ♫ London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... ♪ - zaśpiewała. - Ej! - zawołał Kuba i widząc, że się oddala, pobiegł za nią. - ♪ ...London Bridge is falling down... ♪ - Jestem Kubuś. - naciskało dziecko, ale ona nie odpowiadała. - ♫ ... my fair lady. ♪ Po odśpiewaniu ostatnich słów, Zjawa zaczęła powoli się odwracać. Gdy zobaczyła, że to mały chłopiec, coś błysnęło w jej oczach. Odwróciła wzrok, szepcząc: - Nie patrz w Oczy Śmierci. I zniknęła między drzewami. Mama chłopca nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej syn mógł kogokolwiek widzieć w tym lesie. Na śniegu nie było żadnych śladów stóp! Ona sama nikogo nie widziała! Wiedziała, że tam jest niebezpiecznie, ale czegoś takiego nie brała w możliwości! Nie było tam żywej duszy! Ale Kubuś zadręczał się, że widział pięknie śpiewającą dziewczynę, słyszał muzykę i wszystko było bardzo realistyczne. Matka chłopca martwiła się coraz bardziej. Na dłuższy czas zdecydowała, że syn nie będzie już wchodził do Księżego Lasu. Ale nie miała wpływu na nieświadome decyzje przedszkolanek, które zabrały tam dzieci na sanki. Zjawa przyglądała się dzieciom ze szczytu górki, na której się bawiły. Nikt jej nie widział, nikt jej nie słyszał... Z namaszczeniem przyglądąła się Kubusiowi. Odeszła na bok i przywołała go do siebie. Malec ucieszył się na jej widok. Pytał gorączkowo, czy się z nim pobawi, czy przyszła pozjeżdżać na sankach, czy nie jest jej zimno. Ale ona zadała mu znaczące pytanie: kogo stąd nie lubi? Kubuś wskazał więc na blondyneczkę w różowej kurteczce, prawdopodobnie pochodzącą z bogatej rodziny. - Dobrze - przytaknęła Zjawa - Lubię cię. Rozumiesz mnie. Będziesz moim... Nie dokończyła swojej wypowiedzi. Opiekunka podesżła do chłopca, by zgarnąc go do grupy. - Kiedy coś mówię, nie wolno mi przerywać! - powiedziała groźnie Zjawa. Nawiązawszy kontakt wzrokowy z kobietą, przyprawiła ją o zawał serca. Opadła na śnieg. Druga przedszkolanka starała się uspokoić przestraszone dzieci i bezskutecznie pomóc koleżance. - Będziesz moim bratem - dokończyła Zjawa - Zawsze chciałam mieć młodszego brata. Po czym odeszła na dół zbocza, a raczej odleciała jak duch, wzywając piosenką dziecko wyznaczone przez nowego brata. Nie zamierzam cię zabić, ale zamierzam cię ranić - przemówiła w jej głowie. W dogodnej odległości odwróciła się i sięgnęła po bicz. Jednym zamachnięciem ustrzeliła jej oko. A teraz odejdź i cierp! Zjawa, w pełni zadowolona ze swojej pracy, oblizała się ze smakiem na ludzką śmierć, płacz oraz cierpienie. Nagle podbiegł do niej Kubuś i krzyknął: - Nie chciałem, żebyś kogoś zabiła! Nie chciałem, żebyś ją zraniła! - krzyczał przez płacz. - Jesteś moim bratem, chciałam dla ciebie jak najlepiej. - usprawiedliwiła się dziewczyna. - Nie chcę czegoś takiego...! - zapłakał chłopiec i uciekł. Mama Kubusia przekonała go, żeby zeznał wszystko na policji. Teraz wszyscy mogli nabierać podejrzeń kto jest tym seryjnym mordercą. Chłopczyk, z początku niechętny, bo polubił zabójczynię, dał się przekonać i już następnego dnia opowiadał wszystko na komisariacie. Opisał wygląd Zjawy, streścił jak pani przedszkolanka umarła, a podczas opowiadań był zdruzgotany. Tyle krwawych wspomnień... Ale nie jego. Nie! Widział przed oczami jak ktoś czołga się po śniegu. Kaszlał i pluł krwią. Poczuł kopnięcie w plecy. Widział teraz oczyma osoby, która cierpiała, przyciskała ręce do krwawiących ran... Zobaczył kątem oka błysk ostrza nożu i poczuł kłucie, kłucie, kłucie... Widział jeszcze tylko jak toczy się do koryta, zepchnięty i zostawiony tam, jak porzucona zabawka. Zaraz potem wrócił do rzeczywistości. Pan policjant pytał chłopca, czy rozpoznaje ze zdjęć z kartotek tę dziewczynę. Jednakże nic do niej nie pasowało. I wtedy powiedział coś, co tylko zapętliło sprawę: - Ta osoba nie żyje. Ilości zgonów w Księżym Lesie powiększały się z roku na rok. Liczba morderstw latami wzrastała. Umierała prawie każda osoba, która tam weszła. Minęło kolejne kilka lat... Kubuś nie był już Kubusiem. Stał się Kubą, przystojnym nastolatkiem. Nie wierzył w opowiadaną między ludźmi klątwę o Księżym Lesie, więc razem ze swoim przyjacielem Darkiem, postanowili tam pójść. Pewnego zimowego dnia, zaraz po szkole, która była nieopodal, zrealizowali swój plan. Lecz kiedy tylko tam weszli, z każdym krokiem czuli się dziwniej. Przy każdym mrugnięciu widzieli las skąpany we krwi. A w samym centrum powtórzyło się to, co kilka lat temu zdarzyło się Kubie. Tym razem przypadło na Darka... - ♫ Z głębi siebie wołam cię, otwórz oczy i zobacz mnie. Każdy oddech boli wciąż, ściska gardło boję się... ♪ Darek poszedł za śpiewem. Śpiewem przepełnionym bólem, rozpaczą i smutkiem. Z każdym krokiem słyszał więcej i więcej, był coraz bliżej. W końcu zauważył dziewczynę siedzącą nie pieńku. Był tak zamroczony jej cudowną, śmiercionośną postawą i tak nieświadomy zła, jakie go otacza niczym płaszcz, że przestał słuchać racjonalnym nawoływań swojego kolegi. ''- ♪ ... Nie wiem już, jak myśleć mam. Nie chcę się takiej, już nie chcę tak. Zamykam oczy i nie ma mnie, tak przed bólem schowam się... ♫'' Zjawa przeszła na drugi koniec rozpadliny nad rumowiskiem z połamanych drzew z taką łatwością, jakby znajdował się tam most. Nawoływała Darka, by podał jej dłoń i też przeszedł. Pieśń stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca, a on coraz mniej widział. Zatapiał się w rozkoszy i chciał tylko za nią podążać. Jeszcze tylko kawałek... - ♫ ...Przyśni mi się piękny sen, że nie było mnie nigdy. Odpływam już i znikam gdzieś, by już nie obudzić się. ♫ Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę... Już dotykał opuszkami palców jej dłoni... Gdy nagle głos Kuby rozbił wszystko z taką łatwością, jak rozbija się szklankę. Niemy urok zniknął, ale chłopak dalej widział Zjawę. Kuszącą i czekającą. Bez zawachania. - Nie idź tam. - powiedział Kuba przez zęby - Głupi jesteś?! Tam jest strome i szerokie zbocze z połamanymi gałęziami, na które nadziejsz się jak szaszłyk! Odejdź od tej cholernej krawędzi...! - Jeśli chce do mnie przyjść, to mu nie przeszkadzaj. - chłopak odwrócił wzrok na znajomy, dziewczęcy głos - ...Kuba. Oniemiał. Myślał, że w dzieciństwie była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Jednak ona istniała naprawdę. Była namacalna i w całej okazałości stała przed nim. Z lekkością znalazła się na drugiej krawędzi, nie przestając nucić. - To naprawdę ty... - wzruszył się Kuba - myślałem, że jesteś jedynie... - ...wytworem twojej wyobraźni. Tak, wiem. - dokończyła Zjawa - Ale to nie prawda. Ja wciąż tu trwam. - I wciąż zabjasz. - mruknął niezadowolony - Dlaczego? W Zjawie wezbrąła złość. Jej ciemne oczy błysnęły krwawą czerwienią, a lesie odezwało się echo, które było jej głosem. WIESZ DLACZEGO ZABIJAM?! BO NIE WIEM CO TO UCZUCIA! Zostałam tu brutalnie zamordowana, a za mojego prawdziwego życia nie doświadczałam nic!!! NIC! Z zabitych ludzi kradnę emocje, które oni przeżyli, żeby poczuć gniew, nienawiść, miłość, radość i spełnić swoje marzenia!!! ALE JEDYNE CO DZIĘKI TEMU MAM TO ZŁOŚĆ! TĘ CHOLERNĄ ZŁOŚĆ, KTÓRA BYŁA ZE MNĄ, GDY ŻYŁAM I CHYBA JUŻ NA ZAWSZE ZE MNĄ ZOSTANIE! - Nie musisz zabijać, żeby poczuć emocje. Ważne, że jakiekolwiek masz w swoim sercu. ALE TO TYLKO NIENAWIŚĆ! Próbowałam nawet pokochać ciebie jako młodszego brata, ale ty mnie nie pokochałeś!!! ODRZUCIŁEŚ TO! Bo co? Bo nie zgadzasz się z moim pośmiertnym trybem życia?! - Zabiłaś moją koleżankę z przedszkola, mamę, moich kilku kolegów i niewinnych ludzi! A teraz chcesz jeszcze zabić mi kumpla?! Tak, zabiłam kiedyś twoją matkę i co z tego?! SAMA SIĘ TU PCHAŁA! Sama się pchała pod śmierć!!! Zawdzięczałam jej tu tylko twoją rzadszą obecność i nasłanie policjantów, żeby spenetrowali teren!!! - A wiesz kto udzielił im tych informacji o tobie? WIEM! TO BYŁEŚ TY! ZDRAJCA! NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ NA BYCIE MOIM BRATEM! Chciałam spełnić marzenia, czuć się kochana, poczuć inne emocje!!! A TY TAK MNIE TRAKTUJESZ! - A teraz potrafiłabyś mnie zabić? Nie jesteś już moim bratem, więc dlaczego by nie...? Po tych słowach ośmieliła się ponieść i Darka i Kubę pod czar, otulając ich słodką kołderką przyszłej śmierci. Teraz była już naprawdę przygotowana, by zadać ból. Nawet tak ważnej osobie jak najbliższy. Zaprowadziła obu chłopaków na krawędź skarpy po budowie naprzeciwko lasu, lewitowała za nią w powitrzu, zapraszając do zabawy. A ufni chłopcy podeszli. Schwycili za rękę, jednak nie zauważyli, że pod nogami już nic nie ma. Zaczęli toczyć się z górki, uderzając głową o asfalt. Doprowadziło to do wstrząśnienia, a po kilku minutach umarli. Jednak nigdy nie znaleziono ich ciał... Wiadomo, że Zjawa nie była dla nich łaskawa. - A teraz umrzesz i ty... - powiedziała Zjawa w pustą przestrzeń okrutnego świata. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania